You're Welcome
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. Phinks wakes up and just everything seems to be going wrong for him and so he opts for a time of momentary seclusion, but when he eventually reemerges, he is greeted by quite the surprise. [This is a terrible summary, please just read it.]
Prompt #41 for tumblr user "phinkss-gucci-tracksuit." I really enjoyed writing this one. Probably my best piece for this pairing yet.

* * *

Phinks had had a _really_ long day. He had woken up at the buttcrack of dawn for a job to find out that it had been canceled, and then the milk had been gone when he went to go get a drink. Just the entire carton. Gone! After his improvised morning meal, his day only got worse as he realized he had run out of toothpaste (he swore he had bought a new tube) and that his shampoo fell off of its rack and onto his foot when he was taking a shower. He got to realizing that his laundry was still in the washer, so he had to rerun it so that it didn't smell, so he spent another two hours in his pajamas with nothing to do. When his clothes did finally come out of the dryer, he was devastated to find a small rip in his Gucci tracksuit jacket. He felt himself on the brink of tears as he returned to his room to put the rest away. His mourning would have to be postponed. After that he stayed in his room, not willing himself to be greeted by anymore disastrous plans the day had in store for him. Eventually he fell into a light but peaceful sleep. When he was awoken again, it was by a door opening.

He looked up, taking a moment to register who was at the door.

"Feitan?"

"Who else?" The transmuter huffed, opening the door a little wider. "I thought you had a job today?"

"It was canceled," he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, "and today has just been one misfortune after another, so stayed in all day."

Feitan raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as he moved into his room. "Well, that'll be changing soon enough. Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Phinks sat up, throwing him his own eyebrow arch, or, as well as one can without them.

"Yeah, you probably haven't eaten much today anyways." As he said that, the blonde's stomach rumbled. He laughed as he climbed out of bed, convinced enough to finally depart its warmth.

"Alright, I got it. Lead the way."

Feitan, as usual, slid down the hallways with ease, completely alert, while Phinks dragged behind as he stretched one more time before turning the corner into the next room. He was startled back as many voices chorused him all at once.

"Happy Birthday!"

Kortopi rushed up and gave him a hug, that he subconsciously reciprocated. Shizuku walks up, a smile on her face as she pulls out a two tier cake with the giant spider that represented the troupe iced on to it.

"We made you a cake."

"And got you some presents!" Shalnark cheered from on top of Uvogin's shoulder.

"And," Machi stressed, as she approached him, her usual frown fading into something more genuine, "a letter from danchou since he couldn't make it." Phinks took it from her, his eyes beginning to tear up. She gave him a warm smile and small squeeze on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday Phinks." That's what did it for him. He started sobbing into the nearest shoulder (which happened to be Shizuku's), and he was so overjoyed he was probably drunk on his happiness long before the first alcoholic beverage was opened. When the evening finally winded down and everyone had headed out again, he was left on the couch, his head in Feitan's lap as he stroked his hair, something that was making Phinks very drowsy. He turned to look up at him, the transmuter stopping his pets to tilt his head at the blonde.

"When did you guys even have time to get together to do all of this?"

"Well, once I set out a base plan, everyone else just seemed to run off with the idea. It was kind of endearing to watch actually."

Phinks' eyes widened at the statement as he sat up, actually looking Feitan in the eyes, more awake than he had been all day.

"You did all of this," he gestures wildly to the decorations still hanging on the walls and ceiling, the overturned card table, and the empty cake container still on the counter, "for me?"

Feitan didn't answer right away, colour rising to his cheeks as he fiddled with his robe and looked away. "Well yeah, what else are friends suppose to do?" It was muttered under his breath, and Phinks almost didn't catch it, but his heart soared as he leaned forward and hugged Feitan, who squirmed with the sudden contact.

"You're awesome bro, thank you so much!" Feitan, despite his protesting, smirked back at the joy the blonde radiated.

"You're very welcome."


End file.
